Shizuru is Out of Her Closet!
by corporalredhound
Summary: In regret of what Shizuru had done after the Hime Festival, she now has to take matters in her own hands to tell the whole world about what she really is. But what are the consequences? Shiznat. Chp 3 is up!
1. No Turning Back

Shizuru Is Out of Her Closet!

When I heard about pro golfer Tiger Woods's cheating scandal 2 weeks ago, I couldn't help but notice that all of what he hid this whole time was in his own private closet(hehehe!), as my little 11-year old brother plays golf and looked up to him as a role model the whole time. And after the fallout of this news, that gave me an idea of writing a fic of what if Shizuru revealed to the whole world that she is a lesbian? What would be the repercussions of her revealing of her sexuality? That's why this fanfic is made. Oh, and one more thing-this fic also has Shiznat in it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime, Sunrise does. If I did then there would be a spinoff of Shiznat and could have bought maybe a two-pack action figures set of them for myself to fit my ecchi tastes(hehehe)!

Graduation day in Fuka academy showed off a hot sunny day as all of the students have taken their seats to witness the final moments of time in school. As they all endured the hot weather around them as Himeno Fumi, the newly-assigned school headmistress finishes up her final minutes of her speech to bid farewell to the students. There among the graduating crowd, the student council president, Shizuru-the next heiress to her family's business firm calmly sat still listening while her thoughts were all around different places in her mind.

It was in Shizuru's mind that she couldn't get over the horrid mess that was the Festival that forever scarred her. That night at the garden house with Natsuki…the confrontation with Haruka…everything as it seemed they were flooding back within her consciousness. Shizuru then clenched her fist within her lap and her stood normal while awaiting her diploma with the rest of the students, including council members like Haruka and Yukino. "I can't hold my true self anymore, I have to do this," She thoughtfully said.

As Fumi finished up her speech it was time the students got up and went on the stage to get their diplomas. Shizuru did likewise, as she calmly got up and followed in line with the others to get their graduating papers, but for her-the tension was growing very fast inside. Very fast enough to sweat her whole khaki uniform more than the sun could do despite the intense heat. She then walked up to the podium were Reito, Haruka, Yukino and others were in front of her in line.

"Ara, what will I do if everyone found out when I tell them all who I truly am? I may very well lose everything, even my Natsuki…" Shizuru said with total apprehension as she went towards Fumi to get her diploma and bid farewell to Fumi as Shizuru went down the stage's stairs. And finally, the ceremony was over and mostly all the students walked separately in different directions.

Shizuru said goodbyes to her friends then walked away from everyone, even to all the students present at the graduation ceremony. While she walked fast enough to get away, she put her head down in defeat as she tries to suppress the feelings that were going around her mind. She then broke down to tears near a wall of the school's buildings that were adjacent to the graduating stage.

"I must let it all out, even if it cost me everything I cared for…even for you my Natsuki." Shizuru said silently as tears spilled out from her crimson-red eyes. Shizuru had to prepare for this daunted task to get this over with and it sure won't be a pretty one to reveal about her true self as she was determined to do it sooner, if not later. After giving it careful thought, she came with the decision to "tell it like it is" with determination yet tears were still flowing from her eyes.

"Everyone, please forgive me for what I'm about to reveal to you all…And I hope Natsuki will feel the same way, too." Shizuru then ran off into the sunset with determination, yet filled mostly with apprehension as she headed back to her dorm.


	2. Planning

Shizuru is Out of Her Closet!

Here's the second chapter for our tea-drinking lesbian, Fujino Shizuru leading to her ultimate confession. I had this fic in mind after hearing the whole thing about Tiger Woods's secret cheating adventures a few weeks back with that car crash accident. Well, I forgot to mention from last chapter that this fic is set post series in Mai-Hime and is a slight AU of what if Shizuru confessed after finishing school to friends and relatives, especially Natsuki(who already knew!). Well, enjoy the second chap!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime, Sunrise does. But I wish I did for my own special benefits(hehehe!)!

Chapter 2: Planning

"Ara, there has to be a way for me to confess." Shizuru said as she sat down near the table with her hand placed on her chin, thinking narrowly lost in thought in revealing herself. She was out of her khaki student blazer, and wore her usual white long-sleeve undershirt with a closed khaki vest and she still wore her black shirt. The soon-to-be former kaichou of Fuka academy pondered about the situation very thoroughly in her mind, as the actions of herself "coming out" to others that would entirely affect friends, family and her life.

While Shizuru still in thought of the situation, she waited on her usual meal of toasted bread from the toaster and for the kettle to heat up boiling water to steam for her favorite beverage, hot tea.

"Will there be consequences if I ever did reveal about my sexuality? Of course, all of my family and friends will think its immoral, absurd and disgusting. It might be even labeled as a scandal." Shizuru said while looking lost as if she was trying to find directions in a map of the road in her head.

Since after the graduation ceremony ended in the afternoon, Shizuru had planned to have this confession part go into fruition. While on her way back, she had to make sure all of it would be done step by step properly and slowly, leading it to a climax of truth.

The brunette was in a situation in which there was no turning back, not of what happened during the festival. Right now, she has yet to hear the kettle boil the water out and the toaster to pop out the bread. Shizuru then came up with an idea that sparked her face. "Ara, I have an idea." She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed Fuka's notorious gossip queen, Harada Chie and her partner-in-crime Senou Aoi.

Ring

Ring

Ring

**Chie:** "Moshi moshi, this is Chie. Who is this?" Chie spoke calmly

**Shizuru: **"Ara, moshi moshi Harada-san.. This is Shizuru. How are you doing?" Shizuru politely said

**Chie: **"Fine, how about you kaichou Fujino?"

**Shizuru:** "Ara, I'm doing ok. Listen, there is something I need to ask you.

**Chie**: "What could it be, Kaichou-san? Something very important that's school related or something really hot topic?" The black-haired gossip queen said with delight.

**Shizuru:** "Ara, well I would say that Harada-san thought it might get confused of what I'm about to say something strange…"

**Chie**: "In most cases, what might that be, kaichou-san?"

**Shizuru:** "I can't mention that to you yet, Chie. In the meantime, I want you and Senou-san's help right now."

**Chie:** "Ok, I'll see what I can do, kaichou-san. Tell me and Aoi where and when we meet."

**Shizuru:** "Later on at 7 o'clock tonight at the school flower gardens. And inform headmistress Himeno for me, please."

Chie: "Sure thing. See you later, kaichou-san."

**Shizuru:** "Ara, alright Harada-san, sayonara."

Shizuru then turned off her cell phone. Moments later, the brunette has heard the conclusion of her kettle's water making boiling noise and the toaster had made the breads rise. She then walked to the kitchen and hurried herself to prepare her meal. It was starting to get dark at 5:15 as she had a couple of hours to 7 to meet her friends. Shizuru had to put things in motion for what is yet to come of her life-and that was to go all out of the closet to let herself be free.

She then ate her two toasted breads and sipped her tea very fast, even though the liquid was a little hot. By the time the crimson-eyed beauty finished, she wore her khaki blazer and black coat and rushed towards the door and opened it in resulting she closed it behind her.

"Ara, I guess there is no turning back now…", Shizuru said with uncertainty as she walked fast on the school grounds heading towards the school flower gardens where then-headmistress Kazahana Mashiro and maid Himeno Fumi frequently meet.

At the Flower gardens

Harada Chie and Senou Aoi were constantly gazing at the night sky for a while as they wore their black overcoats sheltering them from the brutal cold. They waited and waited for Shizuru in the gardens. The short black-haired siren pulled her sleeve on her right hand and checked her watch, reading it as 7:03 pm.

"She's late, where could she be. And she said 7 o'clock." Chie sighed with frustration.

"Maybe the kaichou got lost since its evening now." Aoi exclaimed, while shrugging off of her coat of the coldness.

"OK, if she doesn't show up in 2 minutes, we're gone." Chie huffily said.

"Chie, look its her!" Aoi said pointing at the bushes of the garden where signs of brown hair were appearing, revealing Shizuru out in the open. "Ara, kanin na, Harada-san and Senou-san. I got lost in the campus grounds because it was very dark and couldn't find my way around." Shizuru said.

"That's ok, kaichou-san. We just got here 20 minutes waiting for you. We were a little mad sitting here because of the cold weather that bothered us." Chie grinned.

"Ara, its alright Harada-san. And please call me Shizuru now, don't call me kaichou anymore. Shizuru said with her face saddened with her red eyes hanging down.

"Why what is it, Shizuru-san? Something's bothering you after graduating? You should be happy for yourself!" Chie said enthusiastically, yet with a confused look.

"Really, tell us what's wrong, Shizuru-san?" Aoi also followed her friend's questioning comments.

The cold air began shifting directions all over the three women in the garden. Shizuru's thoughts and feelings that had her on an emotional roller coaster ride had driven her very far to confess, yet it still wasn't time for her to do that yet. She wanted to take the matter slowly and carefully. It was as if she felt her body getting sliced up by more than just cold winds tonight, but her sudden emotions and madness that had already consumed her. Though, she had emotional roadblocks to suppress them.

The brunette turned her head away a bit from the gossip pair with her eyes closed. "I can't say what will reveal about me yet. That's why I want you two to please set up something for me so that I can speak up in front of the whole public before the day I leave here." Shizuru said with a sad tone.

"What can we do to help, Shizuru-san?" Chie said worriedly.

"Ara, please let headmistress Himeno-san set up a public stage for me tomorrow so that I can prepare for my confession, and invite the whole student body and public for this hearing." Shizuru said with a sad expression as she held her hands closed together with her head sunk low.

Chie and Aoi slowly walked towards Shizuru apprehensively, and the gossip queen shudderly placed her left hand on the brunette's left shoulder in comfort.

"Ok, we'll try to pull some strings to speak with the headmistress about this matter tonight. But can you give us a hint of what confession is this?" Chie reluctantly said.

"I SAID NOT YET!" Shizuru trembled with both sadness and anger. "I'll let you know once I'm already in my public hearing. Kanin na, but you have to trust me on this! Sayonara, you two. Shizuru knocked Chie's hand off her shoulder and began to ran far away from the garden and the two women. Shizuru fled with tears flowing from her crimson-eyes yet again as she was trying to suppress her feelings again from the aftermath of the Hime Festival.

"Wow, what has become of her, Aoi-chan?" Chie said as her eyes widened with shock after seeing Shizuru's other side.

"I don't know, but we have to trust her and do as she says, Chie-san." Aoi said with the same expression as her black-haired friend.

Shizuru continued to ran back to her dorm with sadness and anger still flowing from her eyes. It was like she was about to snap again she was in the festival, along with her transgressions that happened between her and Natsuki at the garden house that horrible night.

"Why is everyone hounding me. Why?! I have to get everything out of me even if I have to soil myself with madness…" Shizuru said with a ghastly tone as she retreated into the darkness of the building's entrance that led to her own dorm.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter so any ideas or suggestions about Shizuru "coming out" and consequences would be helpful. So please R&R and Thanks!


	3. Devastated

Shiziru is Out of Her Closet

Hi, Corporalredhound here! I here present you with the third chapter in the ongoing saga of Shizuru "coming out" to reveal her true colors-the rainbow kind-a lesbian! Well, Shizuru will have her secret revealed in the next chapter but until then, enjoy chapter 3!

**In Natsuki's dorm**

Natsuki was sitting back in her couch, realizing that she had not heard from her friend, Shizuru who she made amends of forgiveness to her after the festival was not heard from her after the recent graduation ceremony. She then pulled out her phone and started to dial the former kaichou's number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring…

And yet there was still no response from Shizuru's phone, as it continued to dialed and had a voicemail tone at the end of it saying, "Please leave a message." Natsuki then turned off her cell phone and she put it back in her grey jacket.

"What's going on, Shizuru? You have to tell me…" Natsuki worried thoughtfully about her friend.

**Shizuru's dorm**

As Shizuru ran back to her dorm and closed the door behind her, she quickly kneeled down with both her palms on the dorm's floors and had her head sunk low, in addition with her chestnut-hair in disarray while covering her face. "Why is this happening to me, everything about me is just only me yet I can't hold on these feelings anymore. It seems that I have broken the padlock of my darkest secrets being opened…" Shizuru said as her voice became very dry and hollow as her tears took its toll since earlier evening after Chie and Aoi hounded her about the confession she was about to reveal in a hearing.

Her crimson eyes, as her facial expression worsened had her in a very bleak situation. It was no way out for her this time around.

"Natsuki, I am very sorry for what happened…"

She stood up and broke everything in her sight. Like a violent typhoon crashing through anything that stood in its way. Tea pots broke in a million pieces on the floor, books where flown off of the shelves of her study, rugs were stained torn away with spilled tea flavor bags of her expensive tea collection and mostly every photos of her, her friends, family and most important of all-Natsuki fell down on the floor like an avalanche in seconds.

Now, Shizuru was deep in lost in her insanity and emotions as they both have overrun her. The former kaichou could not hold her emotional fort's barriers any longer as they began to cave in. With that, she fell down in the floor in a fetal position again and began crying away with her anguish, as tears flowed freely from her red eyes and lost in her sudden despair, trembling with sadness and fear.

"Nat…su…ki." Was all that Shizuru can say since emotions have now taken her whole self-body, mind and soul.

**At the headmistress's mansion**

The night skies roamed over the region of Fuka and the academy itself. It was beginning to get a little close to 10:00, as the weather became colder-especially around the gossip pair-Chie and Aoi. They then walked towards the headmistress's abode with sudden apprehension due to what happened earlier with their talk with Shizuru. And nothing good came out of that meeting, as the two now heard of their brunette friend's sudden announcement of confession. They even were shocked of how Shizuru reacted after Chie hounded a bit to her about what kind of confession she was going to reveal.

"Chie-chan, do you think Shizuru-san is alright? She's was feeling find for a few moments after we met her and said that she wanted us to do something for her about some confession, then when you asked her about what hint of a confession it was she suddenly snapped at us for that." Aoi said worriedly with her face in the same expression to her black-haired siren friend.

"Well, I do feel sorry for her. She's been through a lot of stuff now, and I don't think that after graduating from school, Shizuru-san isn't one bit happy about what she's going to reveal soon. I shouldn't have asked her about what kind of confession she was about to say." Chie said questioningly, yet with a worried tone, as she rolled her eyes down with shock.

They finally made it to the mansion's double-sided fron doors and Chie rolled up her hand and began knocking at the door's exterior.

Knock

Knock

"Yes, who is it?" A soft voice said. It was indeed Fumi's all of a sudden.

"Konnichiwa, Himeno-sama. Good evening. May we come in, please? We have urgent news regarding Shizuru-san." Chie said through the closed mansion doors.

The doors then opened as it revealed Fumi's night-time form. She wore grey night robes that fully covered her entire body, yet exposing her curves. Then, she exhibited her graceful smile to the gossip pair but the two had shown her sad expressions that were facing her directly.

"What's wrong, Harada-san and Senou-san? Something happened to Fujino-sama?" The pink-haired headmistress said.

Chie and Aoi looked down with sad eyes and pouts, and the black-haired gossiper placed her hand on Fumi's shoulder.

"Its about Shizuru-san. She told us earlier tonight that she wanted to make a confession to the school and public before she leaves, and she wants you to set up an all public hearing before we all depart from the academy. And its not going to be a pleasant one to hear." Chie said slowly as it didn't make her happy to say it as well.

"Yes, she wants it to get done. That's why she's been through a lot. She just couldn't hold it anymore." Aoi said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh no, this something that Fujino-sama wants to get off her chest, right? Come in you two, we have much to talk about this public hearing plan she wants to say about a confession. And I'll see if I can do everything to set this all up by tomorrow."

"Yes, Himeno-sama. Arigato." Chie said as the two nodded to Fumi.

Fumi then let Aoi and Chie inside the mansion and closed the door as they have much to say about.

**Natsuki's POV**

"She's not answering me, it seems like something happened to her…oh no…" Natsuki said as she went out of her dorm, got out of the door and closed it behind her. Now she was outside and ran directly towards Shizuru's dorm in the cold night.

"Hang on Shizuru, I'm coming. Just wait for me. I hope you're alright…" Natsuki said as she ran as fast as she could through the campus towards one of the dorm rooms where Shizuru stays in.

She then made it to her dorms after a few minutes of running, but suddenly there was light on Shizuru's window but something was wrong, there were misplaced portraits and liquids spilled on her dorm walls. It looked like the dorm was ransacked.

"Oh no…" Natsuki whispered worriedly.

A/N: Well that's about it for this chapter for now. Don't worry, Shizuru will confess in chapter 5 after setting up for her public hearing in chapter 4. Thanks and please R&R!


End file.
